<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stood up at the movies by bunnysworld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620275">Stood up at the movies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld'>bunnysworld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chance Meetings, First Meetings, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:10:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is waiting for Gwaine in front of the movie theatre, but Gwaine doesn't show. <br/>A stranger notices.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stood up at the movies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur blew out a breath. Of course Gwaine wouldn’t show, he just knew it as he stepped from one foot to the other in front of the cinema. They had gone through this a thousand times. He liked Gwaine, they could have lots of fun together, but he was also the least reliable of his friends. If only Lance had had time to see this film with him. He checked his mobile again.</p><p>“She not showing?”</p><p>The voice ran down Arthur’s back like velvet. Whoever that was had a very similar voice than Merlin Emrys, his all-time favorite actor. </p><p>“He…and he didn’t even send a message.” Shrugging, Arthur looked up to smile at the sympathetic stranger. At the last moment, he reigned in his face and jaw. The man didn’t only sound like Merlin Emrys, he looked like him, too.</p><p>“Same here. What were you about to see?”</p><p>Could it be? Could this really be the actor of his dreams? Talking to him? In front of the movies?</p><p>“Oh, just this new action thing, it’s not so important. You?”</p><p>“Same. Actually…I would have rather gone to see this chick flick, but…”</p><p>For a moment, Arthur grinned. “Really?”</p><p>“Really. I’m not too much into mindless action. Guess I was spared now. Unless…”</p><p>“Unless?”</p><p>“Oh, you probably wouldn’t want to go to the cinema with a total stranger, would you?” The man smiled and Arthur’s insides melted. He adored this smile and never in a million years thought that it would ever be directed at him. </p><p>“Well, why not?”</p><p>“Or…maybe we could just go to the pub over there and have a drink and…I don’t know…not be strangers anymore later?”</p><p>Arthur’s heart was beating in his throat. Merlin Emrys wanted to get to know him? “I’m…I’m Arthur,” he stuttered. </p><p>“Nice to meet you, Arthur. I’m Merlin.”</p><p>They went over to the pub and even though he initially was very nervous, Arthur relaxed as the evening went on. Merlin was just the way he had always imagined. Funny and witty, clever and just so sexy. And then, he wasn’t at all as he had imagined him. They never ran out of topics to talk about and Merlin seemed to know a lot about most anything. </p><p>“So, Arthur, what do you do for a living?”</p><p>Arthur shrugged. Most people would say that his main occupation was ‘heir’, hardly anyone knew that he actually went to work every day. In father’s company, true, but his father was none of the types who threw titles at you just because you were related. “Boring office job.” He grinned. He was in the race for the position of Head of the department, but he didn’t talk about that to not jinx his chances. “You?”</p><p>He didn’t need to ask. He knew exactly what Merlin was doing. A fantastic job acting. He had every show and film on DVD and been to all his theatre performances. </p><p>Merlin shrugged in much the same way. “I work in the entertainment industry.”</p><p>“That sounds thrilling.”</p><p>“It’s not as glamorous as you might think. It’s just going from one job to the next, long hours, new people all the time and then there are times where you can’t get anything at all.”</p><p>Arthur knew that wasn’t true. Merlin always had something in the pipeline. “That part doesn’t sound too thrilling.”</p><p>“It isn’t, trust me.”</p><p>They talked about sports, vacation spots and restaurants they liked and all of a sudden, it was time to leave. </p><p>Standing in front of the pub, Arthur didn’t know what to do. He wanted to see Merlin again, it couldn’t be that this was it. He’d had such a great time. </p><p>“You know…”</p><p>“Hey, listen…” Merlin said at the same time and they laughed. “You first.”</p><p>“Well…what started out as a really crappy evening turned into a great one. I really enjoyed…” Arthur gestured between them and to the pub. “This.”</p><p>“I don’t want it to end here either.” Merlin admitted and threw Arthur an almost shy smile. </p><p>“If it’s not too bold…I don’t live too far from here…so if you want to come over for another drink…” Damn, he shouldn’t have said it. He should have asked for Merlin’s number and then send him a text the next day or so. </p><p>To his surprise, Merlin nodded. “I’d really like that.”</p><p>On the way to his apartment, Arthur scolded himself. What the hell had he done? There was the blanket with the logo of Merlin’s most favorite show on the back of his couch, a present from his sister, and his office wall had lots of autographed photos of most of the cast. There also was a theatre poster from one of Merlin’s shows on the wall in the hallway. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Merlin would immediately know that he had only pretended to not know who he was and that would be the end of it. </p><p>The moment they entered, Merlin pressed him against the door and kissed him. “Wanted to do that all evening long.”</p><p>Arthur huffed out a chuckle. “Damn…you just take what you want.”</p><p>“Usually not, but…” Merlin looked at him. “Is this alright? If not, I’ll leave, I don’t want to…”</p><p>Grabbing the front of Merlin’s ragged t-shirt, Arthur pulled him close. “Don’t you dare leaving now!”</p><p>When Arthur woke up the next morning, Merlin wasn’t at his side. Too bad, but obviously he had second thoughts and…they had only known each other for a few hours, so…it was alright. No, it wasn’t, but still, he couldn’t blame him. Slowly scrambling up, Arthur found his old sweatpants on the back of the chair. </p><p>Pulling a t-shirt that had seen better days out of his closet, he padded out of the bedroom, rubbing at his face. He felt well-used and the thought that Merlin was the reason for that made him smile. </p><p>“That’s an impressive collection.”</p><p>Arthur startled. There was…oh fuck, Merlin had found his way into his office. Hadn’t he closed the door when they came in? No, they had been to busy snogging. Slowly, he appeared in the door frame and saw Merlin, a mug of steaming tea in hand, standing there, admiring his autographed photos. Arthur felt himself blush and didn’t know what to say. “I…I’m…”</p><p>“A fan, I can see that.” Merlin sipped the tea he obviously just made for himself in Arthur’s kitchen and then gestured towards the hallway. “Did you see this, too?”</p><p>Five times, Arthur almost said, but he just nodded.</p><p>“Hope you enjoyed it.”</p><p>“I did.” This was awkward! “Listen, Merlin, I…I’m sorry, I should have told you that I knew who you are.”</p><p>To his utmost surprise, Merlin grinned widely, making his eyes crinkle up. “I knew that you knew.”</p><p>“You…you did?”</p><p>Merlin nodded. “You know…there’s this tiny moment when people look at me and realize who I am. Or in your case…the moment when you recognized my voice.”</p><p>“You…,” Arthur didn’t know what to make of this. “You noticed that? Sorry.”</p><p>“Stop saying that. It’s difficult enough to meet someone new and I enjoyed that we had a first date like…normal people.”</p><p>“Just that you are this big movie star and I’m just a little fanboy.” Arthur scratched the back of his neck.</p><p>Merlin set his mug down. “Give yourself some credit. If I had found you utterly boring, we wouldn’t be standing here.”</p><p>There were so many conflicting emotions in Arthur. This situation was crazy, but it was true, Merlin was still here and he didn’t seem to mind that he had gone a bit overboard decorating his place with fan things. “So…you don’t mind…this.” He gestured. </p><p>“As long as I don’t have to curl up with you under a blanket with my own face on it…” Merlin chuckled. </p><p>Curl up under a blanket with him? “So you…” Arthur rubbed his ear that for some odd reason started itching just now. </p><p>“I’m usually not that fast, you know. But it happened and I liked it, so I would like to find out if we’re compatible. I had the feeling you were really interested in me as a person last night.”</p><p>“I am…and…I would like that, too.” Arthur looked around. “And I can take all this stuff down…”</p><p>Merlin stretched. “Don’t. This is your place. But there’s one thing missing on that wall.”</p><p>Arthur blinked. “Huh?”</p><p>“If you make me breakfast now, we can take a selfie later.” Merlin grinned. “Seems like I’m the only one from the show, who’s not on your wall yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Years later, the photo they had taken that very morning was still up on their wall.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>